The Nobodies
by Meandor711
Summary: Steve was supposed to die in antartica, but he didn't. where is he now?


An: Well, another one-shot, this one is really short and I hope you forgive me! xD This one was inspired from Marilyn Manson's song: The Nobodies. I hope you like it :)

The Nobodies

Steve was walking down in the white hallway of the Organizations base in Australia in his black coat just like Wesker. Steve was an instructor and trainer for the new tyrants, after being here for years in the Organization them finally began to trust him.

He went into a room and looked around him. Inside the room where four white walls, three of them where plain while the last one had a window and in front of the window where a table with a piece of paper and a pencil on it.

Steve took the pencil and let the paper lay where it was. He looked in the window. On the other side where another experiment on the t-veronica virus, or as he called it, another failure. Not a single of the experiments had become as successful as him, they either died transforming or on their first missions, there were some lucky once but they did not get far.

He quickly wrote down how the experiment had evolved and got to the next room, inside the room was another tyrant waiting for him.

The room was like the other but only with two chairs. Steve sat down and grabbed the pencil and paper.

'' How are we feeling today subject 901? ''

The tyrant looked at Steve with its Blood red eyes '' The drug you gave me only made me angrier! I NEEDED SOMETHING TO CALM ME DOWN! ''

Steve looked at the tyrant with a blank expression '' You are a tyrant now 901, you can't fell anything else then rage and hate now. ''

The tyrant growled and got up and charged at him Steve quickly got up and sidestepped it and hit it in its head. Before it could get up again Steve took its neck and held him in the air '' I'm superior in every way 901, and you know that. Show some respect next time, or you will get much worse punishment. ''

Then he threw the tyrant into the wall on the other side and got out and locked the door.

Steve walked to the last room in the hallway and got inside the room of the subject that was the most successful without himself. the room was identical to the one he had just been in '' Good evening subject t 693, how are we feeling today? ''

Subject 693 got up and bowed '' I'm feeling great master Steve, I have forgotten my feelings for the once I once knew and built up more hatred. ''

Steve smiled evilly '' Good, lets test that shall we? ''

He got a walkie-talkie out of his pocket and started talking in it, the only thing 693 heard was ' bring her in now' then two men dressed in battle suits came inside carrying a screaming woman.

693's eyes shot open when he recognized her '' J-J-Julia! ''

The woman looked at him and gasped '' Will? What have they done to you! ''

Steve took a piece of cloth over her mouth so she couldn't speak and looked and subject 693 '' Kill her, you said you have no feelings for your girlfriend anymore, so kill her! ''

Subject 693 walked up to Julia and looked her in the eyes, he made his hand into a big spike and got tears in his eyes. Julia screamed through the cloth '' WILL! I LOVE YOU! DO NOT DO THIS! WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE! TOGETHER! ''

When subject 693 heard that he fell on his knees and cried '' I can't do it! ''

Steve smiled evilly and got behind the man, he made his hand into a spike and whispered into 693's ear '' You will hear her scream in your dying moments. ''

Steve stabbed one of subject 693 vital organs and then went to Julia and took the cloth of her mouth.

'' Any last words? ''

She looked at Steve with furious eye '' WHAT TYPE OF MONSTER ARE YOU! NO WONDER YOU CANT'T BE LOVED OR CARED ABOUT! ''

Steve shook his head '' I do not get my strength from others '' then he stabbed her and whispered into her ear '' Because it only makes you weaker ''

Then he opened the door to the room and looked at the two guards '' Finish them ''

'' Yes sir! ''

Steve walked down the hallway and hears the gunshots, he got a smirk on his face and continued to his chambers.

He got into this room and looked around the white walls where decorated with shelf's and they were full of books, his bed where in the middle of the room making it easy for him to get things when he needed them. In the corner to the upper left where a desk with a lamp on.

He sat on a chair in front of the desk and took a pen and drew a line over Subjects 693's name and experiment number. He finished some rapports and went to bed.

Before going to sleep he thought about some things.

'' The people here are not meant to be, they are dead for the rest of the world. They are nobodies just as I'm a nobodie. The only difference is that these guys did come here for sacrificing themselves, no they are here because they wanted revenge on someone or something. But I'm here because I saved someone's life, saved her life. When I think about it I was glad for doing it back then, but if I got the choice again but as the person I'm now, then I wouldn't care. She thinks I'm dead and the world thinks I'm dead.  
That's the best way for a nobodie ''

Then he went into the deeps of slumber.

An: I think that is one turned out quite well. Well, I'm stuck on my longer stories so I wondered if you had some ideas to some of them! :P if you just have a little one tell me :) I need it!

Well R&R :)


End file.
